Se llama Mary S
by Vampisandi
Summary: Tras la guerra, Hogwarts inicia un nuevo curso, una nueva estudiante llega y su nombre es Mary. Romilda por su parte no piensa perderla de vista, después de todo las "Mary" son peligrosas y más cuando sus ojos son violetas. Drarry ergo Slash, OneShot


Esta historia, más que un drarry es la historia de una drarryezca o dos XD fue escrita para la comunidad drarry_anonimo en livejournal. Dedicado a Vale!! si a ti!! aunque no te lo hubiera dicho antes, sin ti el fic no sería ni medianamente decente, gracias por todo, por la comunidad, seguirme en mis inventos locos y que bueno si te agradeciera por todo nunca acabaría.

Beta: darkwolfhp_5712

Advertencias: Cualquier parecido con una Mary-sue es pura coincidencia, estoy intenta tener humor y drarry.

Se llama Mary S.

Harry observó a la chica con la que acababa de tropezar, era alta, de buen cuerpo, cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos…

– ¿Tus ojos son violeta? –preguntó extrañado.

La chica lo miró y rodó los ojos.

– Por supuesto, una buena Mary debe tener ojos violetas.

La mirada de Harry expresaba incomprensión. Ella sólo sonrió, su sonrisa era encantadora.

– Por más que quiera quedarme a charlar debo ir a mi sala común –dijo ella amablemente – ¿Sabes dónde queda la torre de Gryffindor?

– Voy para allá, si quieres podemos ir juntos.

– Me encantaría.

– Entonces ¿Te llamas Mary?

La conversación se perdió en el pasillo.

Romilda bajó los binoculares, esto estaba mal.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se dirigía al Gran Comedor cuando encontró a una chica que levantaba sus cosas del suelo; le llamó la atención porque con la luz del sol su cabello negro se tornaba azul oscuro. La examinó detenidamente, parecía de su edad pero nunca la había visto en Hogwarts y el conocía a todo el mundo ahí- después de todo, era indispensable para hacerles la vida imposible- pero la cosa más extraña, era que tenía el uniforme de Gryffindor, eso sí que no tenía sentido.

Decidió investigar, puso cara de falsa amabilidad y su sonrisa hipócrita que siempre funcionaba con los maestros.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella volteó hacia él y sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos.

– Sí, muchas gracias.

Acento, ese acento era americano.

– ¿Eres nueva verdad? Hace una semana que llegamos y no te había visto.

La morena asintió, Draco levitó los libros y cuadernos

– Acabo de llegar, tuve un contratiempo… El colegio es inmenso y aún no acabo de entender eso de las casas…

– Es raro que entres en el último año – dijo Draco alzando una ceja.

– Nos mudamos, cosas de trabajo.

El rubio asintió ¿Una Gryffindor nueva, eh? Y era bonita…

– Vamos, te explicaré todo mientras desayunamos.

Ambos entraron charlando animadamente, cosa que no se le escapó a Harry o a cualquier otro chico presente.

Tampoco a Romilda le pasó desapercibida ¡Dos días ahí y ya iba por Draco! No se lo iba a permitir, por muy Mary que fuera.

Resultó que era un genio del Quidditch, la muy… Ginny llegó a quejarse al baño de chicas, que para ese entonces - dos semanas después de LA llegada - ya se había convertido en la sede de las juntas de emergencia diarias, a las cuales hasta Myrtle asistía, ya que la "nueva" era prácticamente perfecta en todo lo que hacía y traía como locos a todos los chicos de la escuela.

En especial a Harry y a Draco, quiénes ahora peleaban y competían más tozudamente. Harry le había pedido "un tiempo" a la menor de los Weasley, y Draco rompió su compromiso con Parkinson –desde entonces Pansy también asistía a las juntas- Romilda debía admitir estaba impresionada, porque todos sus intentos para que Harry dejara a Weasley habían resultado un fiasco.

Ron Weasley prácticamente soltaba baba cada vez que ella caminaba frente a él, lo que había obligado a Hermione a acompañarlo a todas partes y tratar de evadirla lo más que pudiera.

La situación se había salido de control porque ahora Ginny Weasley llegaba con el anuncio de que la susodicha se había unido al equipo de Quidditch.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Harry le cedió el puesto de capitán!

Los gestos de protesta y de disgusto por parte de todas se hicieron presentes.

– ¿Quién se cree que es esa? -dijo la voz muy molesta de una chica.

Todas empezaron a hablar en voz alta. Hermione tenía los labios apretados y los brazos cruzados, en estado de meditación profunda.

– Hay que hacer un plan –dijo con voz calmada, pero todas la escucharon y los murmullos cesaron.

– ¿Pero qué? –Preguntó Ginny –Los tiene a todos hechizados, como si fuera una veela.

– No lo es –la contradijo Romilda –Ya la investigué.

Todas suspiraron molestas.

– Y ustedes creían que nada podía ser peor que Voldemort –dijo un Seamus bastante mosqueado mientras entraba al baño, todas rieron – ¡Resulta que ahora todos los chicos aquí son heterosexuales!

Volvieron a reír.

– Excepto tú, Seamus –exclamó Ginny abrazándolo.

– Es que yo lo tengo en mis venas.

Romilda sonrió, el ambiente se relajó un poco.

– Jamás he sabido cómo le hacen para entrar todas al mismo tiempo al baño... –continuó Seamus pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

– No sé qué vamos a hacer, pero tenemos que hacer algo.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Romilda asintió, pensando en planes por su cuenta, Harry y Draco estaban libres ahora…

El siguiente sábado tenían salida a Hogsmeade, Harry le había pedido una cita a Mary y la chica había accedido.

– Qué suerte tienes – dijo Ron y controló un suspiro, pues al otro lado de la Sala Común, su novia y su hermana le lanzaron miradas de muerte.

– Nunca me había sentido así, Ron –dijo Harry – Definitivamente, no voy a dejar que salga con Malfoy.

A Ron ese comentario le pareció un poco raro.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy?

– ¡Pues que ha estado tras ella desde que llegó! Pero no voy a dejar que él se quede con ella.

Ron siguió pensando que ahí había algo extraño, pero después de todo Mary era Mary y nadie querría renunciar a ella. Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella el sábado? –preguntó el pelirrojo y ambos se sumieron en una conversación en-torno-a-Mary.

Al siguiente sábado, Harry refunfuñaba. Malfoy se les había pegado en su cita y los seguía a todas partes y, lo peor de todo era que Mary parecía estar feliz con ello. El monstruo en su pecho gruñía a cada rato, cuando Malfoy le sonreía a la morena, porque además ¡tenía el descaro de sonreírle! Pero Harry sabía que esa sonrisa no era real, era la sonrisa de "voy ganando" de Malfoy, el hurón sólo sonreía naturalmente en sus tardes de tertulia con Nott bajo la sombra de un árbol… Nott tampoco le caía bien, demasiado callado y aunque nunca lo seguía a todas partes como ese Zabini, parecía que tenía una relación más estrecha con Malfoy.

Llegaron a Las Tres Escobas, Malfoy y Mary no habían parado de platicar todo el camino, y Harry maldijo por lo bajo, no debía dejarle terreno a Malfoy.

Los tres se sentaron y Mary insistió en ir por las bebidas ya que Harry y Malfoy empezaron a pelear por quién lo haría.

Ninguno dijo algo mientras ella se fue, sólo se lanzaron miradas de odio.

– Vamos chicos, al menos deberían intentar llevarse bien, si no lo hacen por ustedes háganlo por mí ¿sí? –dijo cuando regresó y se sentó en medio de los dos.

¿Cómo Harry podía negarle algo a ella?

– De acuerdo –contestaron los dos al unísono.

Romilda frunció el ceño, dos semanas después Harry y Draco _charlaban_, no discutían, no se insultaban, sólo _charlaban_. Después de esa salida a Hogsmeade, los tres –sí, con Mary- pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Todos se sorprendieron por la falta de la pelea semanal entre Potter y Malfoy, no hubo ventanas rotas por hechizos ni una clase de pociones con calderos a punto de estallar…

Ahora Harry y Draco conversaban civilizadamente en lo que esperaban a que Mary se les uniera. _Raro_.

Mientras las chicas habían intentado todo lo que se les había podido ocurrir,- desde hechizar su cabello, su cara, o hacerle pasar vergüenzas, hasta intentar tirarla de la escoba, cosas que por cierto no habían funcionado porque siempre Harry o Draco aparecían para salvarla- Romilda había observado y observado. La actitud de Mary le parecía muy extraña, incluso le recordaba a alguien pero no identificaba a quién.

Por lo que decidió enfrentarla, después de todo era una Gryffindor, no podía acobardarse ahora.

Una mañana fría de octubre la siguió hasta la lechucería, se armó de valor y le habló con una confianza que no sentía.

– Mary, no creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo.

Mary volteó parpadeando con sus brillantes ojos violetas y sonrió.

– Ah, hola Romilda –dijo Mary con voz amable, la muy… también se sabía los nombres de todos en Hogwarts.

– Como dije, sé lo que estás haciendo.

Romilda se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Mary empezó a reír cálidamente.

– ¿En serio? Pues realmente no me sorprende, pues es obvio que estoy en la lechucería para enviar una carta.

– No te hagas la lista, me refiero a Harry y a Draco.

– No sabía que tenías tanta familiaridad con ellos como para llamarlos por su nombre –dijo Mary divertida.

Romilda se sonrojó, no se llevaba tan bien con ellos… ¡Pero ese no era el punto! Ya la había descubierto, detrás de toda es amabilidad se encontraba una arpía con sus garras listas.

– No cambies el tema –dijo fríamente.

– Ay, Romilda, si supieras lo que el color de ojos puede hacer…

Eso la dejó perpleja ¿el color de ojos?

– Pero el cabello debe combinar, eso es básico para una buena Mary.

¿Eh? ¿Combinar? ¿De qué rayos hablaba? Estaba chiflada.

– Mi apellido, Romilda, todo es gracias a mi apellido.

Dicho eso, salió de la lechucería, dejando a la pobre de Romilda confundida y cuestionándose seriamente la salud mental de la chica.

Las siguientes tres semanas Mary dejó plantados a Harry y a Draco varias veces y, las dos semanas siguientes a esas no apareció ni una vez a sus citas. A todos les parecía lógico que ambos dejaran de hablarse, pues era obvio que la chica había perdido interés en ellos y ahora no tenían razón alguna para fingir que se llevaban bien. Pero, estaba el hecho de que _de verdad_ se llevaban bien, y todas esas citas en las que Mary no aparecía se la pasaban hablando sin darse cuenta de que ella no había asistido hasta que anochecía y tenían que irse a sus respectivas salas.

Claro que el resto de la escuela no sabía eso, sólo veían impresionados que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy ya no se peleaban a muerte cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos sino que se saludaban amablemente.

Ron intentaba saber qué pasaba, pero el pensamiento se le escapaba cada vez que iba a atraparlo, Hermione se dio cuenta después de la tercera vez y Ginny Weasley…

Romilda la encontró en una banca en los jardines, tan triste que a la morena le dio pena, después de todo no era su culpa.

Se sentó junto a ella.

– ¿Estás bien?

Ginny suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

– Puedo competir contra Mary pero ciertamente no con _él._

Así que también se había dado cuenta…

– Seguro encontrarás a alguien –le dio palmaditas en la espalda, y la pelirroja asintió no muy convencida.

– Es raro ¿no? que pasara justamente por la _perfecta_ Mary.

– Sí, raro…

Ginny se fue a la Sala Común y dejó a Romilda con una cara de determinación, esta vez averiguaría qué planeaba la Mary esa, sí, lo haría y nada la detendría, a menos que…

A menos que en su camino para encontrar a Mary, se encontrara con Harry y Draco en un pasillo, y es que no se los encontró hablando ni peleando, bueno Draco atacaba a Harry pero no literalmente, tenía al moreno contra la pared y asaltaba su boca como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y probablemente la vida _SI_ se le fuera en ello. Harry por su parte tenía una mano firme en el trasero de Draco, lo apretaba contra él y otra mano en su cabello despeinándolo completamente.

Romilda los observaba con la boca abierta a punto de babear ¡lo que había esperado por años!

¿Cómo rayos había ocurrido eso?

– Te lo dije, son los ojos –susurró Mary a su lado – ¡Vámonos o los interrumpiremos!

Romilda la siguió aún con la boca abierta y tratando de no despegar la mirada de ambos jóvenes.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar despejado de estudiantes, Romilda por fin pudo hablar.

– ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

Mary sonrió al más estilo Slytherin, cosa que a Romilda le dio miedo.

– Pues claro, no me iba a tomar tantas molestias para nada.

¿Eh?

– De hecho me tardé bastante, fueron difíciles, Harry es lento y Draco es estúpido a veces, generalmente lo logro en tres semanas, pero esos dos…

¿Eh?

– Romilda, recuerda, todo está en los ojos, el cabello y la sonrisa… bueno, jugar bien al Quidditch también ayuda- concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

¿Eh?

– Es la vida de una Mary…

Romilda seguía con una mirada de confusión que hizo reír a Mary.

– Alguien tenía que darle un empujón a esos dos ¿no?

Romilda asintió y sonrío.

– ¡Eres increíble!

Mary tomó un aire de superioridad.

– Se supone que lo sea, una Mary siempre obtiene lo que quiere, y claro, salva el día.

– Yo quiero ser como tú cuando sea grande –dijo Romilda con los ojos brillantes – Lo de Harry y Draco fue…

– Lo sé, lo sé, espectacular. Un reto difícil pero no imposible, recuerda eso.

La chica sacó su libretita para anotar todo.

– Ahora me iré y dejaré Hogwarts en tus manos, eres la única que puede cuidar de éste lugar apropiadamente… bueno, tú y Seamus, pero él está muy ocupado con Dean.

– No creo merecerme semejante honor.

– Claro que sí, ahora debes proporcionarle aulas vacías a Harry y a Draco, vigilar que nadie los interrumpa en el baño de prefectos y esas cosas.

– Lo haré, no te fallaré.

Mary asintió y sonrió, dio media vuelta y fue hacia la Torre de Gryffindor para empacar sus cosas. Romilda casi llora de la emoción, sacó su cámara y fue a tomarles fotos a Harry y a Draco.

A la mañana siguiente todos los chicos estaban decepcionados con la noticia de que Mary se había ido, también creían que Potter y Malfoy serían los más abatidos y que pronto regresarían a sus actividades normales como mandarse el uno al otro a la enfermería. Cosa rara que eso no pasara…

Romilda siguió los pasos de su maestra y pronto se oyó el rumor de que Ron Weasley iba a terminar con Hermione por culpa de Blaise Zabini.

La morena siempre recordaría a Mary S. y sus grandes hazañas.

FIN

**N/A:** Dice Vale que estoy pirada XD se me ocurrió cuando recordé el video en youtube "The life of a Mary Sue" –todo es culpa de loredi- y luego me pregunté ¿Qué pasaría si la Mary Sue en cuestión fuera slasher? y rodé de la risa…

Reviews, tomatazos?


End file.
